


Making Love

by memadlife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife/pseuds/memadlife
Summary: Harry and Ron having a good time after Harry's accident with the death eaters





	Making Love

"Not here" ron said when Harry began to rub against him wantonly in the middle of the hospital wing.Ron mentally promise himself not to keep harry out of sex more then two weeks.

Ron almost had to pry his boyfriend out off him so he could finally get into the fireplace and floo to their apartment.As ron has expected Harry jumped into him as soon as they were in their bedroom, he pinned the rad head to the bed and kissed him harshly

"I want you," harry hissed and ripped Ron's pants open to free his painful erection. He ripped open his boyfriend work robes and shirt to reveal the rad-haired man's toned chest.

Ron was moaning when Harry began to run his tongue over the firmed skin of his chest.Flipping their positions, Ron straddled Harrys' chest and freed his now throbbing cock and presented it at the Harry's' mouth. 

"Suck," he ordered and Harry greedily took the pulsing organ into his mouth and Ron practically raped his throat. 

"Harder," he emphasized his command by giving a rather rough thrust into the Harry's' mouth.Harry moaned as the large organ was forced down his throat, by some amazing feature he managed to keep breathing and not choke on the mass. 

He sucked on it hungrily, wanting the salty-sweet liquid locked inside to come flooding into his mouth and down his throat.ron let his head fall back and a moan slip from his throat when Harrys' teeth scrapped roughly across his length as he thrust in and out. When he felt Harry's throat convulse around his cock he exploded in the teens' mouth.

He roughly jerked his best mates' hair as he came, forcing the teen to milk every last drop, not that Harry minded, Ron always tasted good.

Fresh semen coated his mouth and lips,blood dried on his cock, Harry was in heaven at the moment, then his hormones rushed over him again. He thrust up against the rough material of Ron's trousers, moaning at the sudden friction, waking up Ron's cock in the process.

They both didn't last long, their bodies hypersensitive from the consensual sex. 

Harry mixed his and Ron's semen on his chest and dipped his finger in the mix and sucked the sticky liquid off the delight

Ron lifted Harry up and sat on the edge of his work desk.Harry impaled himself on Ron's' thick arousal, moaning at the sudden, unprepared penetration.

The flood of hormones through his body completely cut off his pain sensory and all he felt was pleasure as he rode ron dry.and he love it dry.

Groaning, Ron laid back across the desk and thrust up to meet Harry. 

The black hair man was so tight and hot, it was pure heaven and hell just to be in him, his body screamed for release, but he refused to come before Harry was finish with him. 

Ron felt Harrys' nail sink into his chest but didn't care, right now all he felt was pleasure.. And the pain he was feeling was also in a good way.Ron loved to have rough sex.that's he loved about harry he don't have to be sensitive

"Harder," Harry gasped and Ron smirk and shoved himself as hard and fast as he could down on his lover pulsing length, but it wasn't enough, so he wrapped his hand around his erection and pumped fiercely, striving for completion. 

Harry criedout when ron slammed into him, the head of his lover prick hitting his prostate.Hot liquid splashed across Ron's chest when Harry came. They stayed like that.finally harry spoke

"That was intense" 

"You think so I thought you didn't want to stop"

Harry laughed " I didn't but I am tried "

"Yeah that death eater has done pretty bad haxeson you, what you you were even tthinking ... Alex said you were not even concentrate on the mission"

"Oh I was thinking about you" harry said teasingly and give a sleepy ywan ...

"I think you you need sleep love " Ron said kissing Harry's forehead

"O..OK..ay..." And harry just sleeping 

Ron give his lover last good night kiss and thank God for keeping harry safe and he also drafted to sleep

End


End file.
